


I've Served Too Many Masters

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has finally found his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Served Too Many Masters

**Author's Note:**

> dark-ish!fic, hints at D/s, mentions of rape (not Harry or Severus). Title blatantly stolen from Pantera's _Good Friends and a Bottle of Pills_.

Severus stands in the rubble of the Great Hall surrounded by broken tables and chairs and shards of glass littering the floor. The four walls that held the room have tumbled and ghosts of them barely remain.

From where he stands, he can clearly see the mauled, lifeless bodies of the Creevey boy and Miss Brown laying on the other side of the hall close to where the Head Table used to be. Their fingers are reaching out, as if to grasp the other's hand in order to reassure each other that in their final moments, they aren't alone.

****

Severus remembers Lucius. He was only an impressionable thirteen, but Lucius knew how he needed a strong man in his life to teach him. Lucius took Severus under his wing and allowed him to sit with him in the Slytherin Common Room while he discussed how one would go about creating and pure race of wizards with Lestrange, Nott, and Goyle.

The beliefs that Lucius introduced him to echoed in his mind and heart until Severus could think about it no more and fully accepted it - all over the hate of his Muggle father.

How very ironic, Severus thinks.

****

Severus remembers how Lucius taught him later that same year in dark corridors. He'd walk around a corner and Lucius would be there. Without a pause, Lucius would shove him up against the wall. His cheek would scrape at the bricks and his fingers would claw at the crevices. His trousers and pants would lay in a pool around his feet as Lucius pistons his cock in and out of Severus's abused hole.

Lucius always took and never gave, and he would come violently, thrashing against Severus.

In a second, Lucius would be gone.

Severus is never touched.

****

Severus remembers begging Lucius on the night before his seventeenth birthday to introduce him to the Dark Lord. It took him being on his knees in front of Lucius sucking his prick before Lucius conceded.

He is nervous on the evening of his birthday. Lucius tells him to dress warmly. And after the sun sets, Severus follows Lucius out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest.

They walk for what seems to be at least an hour before they come into a clearing. Lestrange, Nott, and Goyle, as well as a handful of others Severus doesn't recognize are gathered.

****

"Ah, Lucius, you've brought the neophyte," Severus hears as the man in the center turns around.

At first he is awe-struck by the Dark Lord's appearance. Severus thinks that he isn't very dark-looking at all. He's handsome in an alluring way, with his dark hair and eyes. Severus can tell that he's got charisma to lend, and he is immediately drawn to it.

"Come, Severus, come. Approach," the Dark Lord beckons, his hand waving Severus closer.

He remembers stumbling a bit at first, but in the end, Severus walks to the Dark Lord standing tall.

****

"My Lord," Severus remembers saying as he kneels at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Yes, Severus," the Dark Lord hisses. "Lucius says you have most faithfully proved yourself to the cause."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus responds, eyes cast down. "I only hope to have the opportunity to prove myself loyal to you."

"Is that so, Severus?" he asks, and when Severus nods in agreement, the Dark Lord places a hand under Severus's chin and lifts his face and stares into his eyes.

The small bit of Legilimency rips through Severus's mind and the Dark Lord sees it all.

****

The Dark Lord demands that Severus stand up and stretch out his left arm. He pushes up the sleeve of Severus's robe and caresses the pale skin underneath. A shiver runs through Severus's body and his head tips back as if intoxicated by some love spell.

The burn comes, searing the skull and twisting serpent into his arm and he wants to pull back it hurts so bad.

But then as soon as the pain starts, it is gone, and the Dark Lord has moved closer, pressing their bodies close, and slowly licks the blood trickling from the brand.

****

Severus remembers each burn calling him to the Dark Lord's side, and he goes without a second thought.

Severus always hopes that he has been called for a session with the Dark Lord. Recently, most nights the Dark Lord has Severus brew all sorts of dark potions to stock up the stores. Other nights, Severus is ordered to participate in raids with his fellow Death Eaters, cursing his way though neighborhoods.

He always tries to keep his distance when the other Death Eaters brutally rape their victims. Severus would much rather leave himself pure and unsullied for his Master.

****

Severus remembers being scared out of his mind after overhearing the prophecy, then discovering James and Lily dead in their home.

His emotions are conflicted. The Dark Lord - his Master - forewarned him of the new war. When Severus tries to reason, the Dark Lord drags him kicking and screaming into the dungeon and chains him to the damp stone wall.

Severus receives 57 lashes and is left there bleeding, chained, and naked. 

When he is released by Dolohov, Severus runs to Dumbledore and promises the Old Man anything he can freely give and finds protection in an embrace.

****

Dumbledore controls him and demands that Severus follow him implicitly. And because Severus believes he must, he is forced to comply.

If he fails, he won't be turned into a whore to be used by his Master's friends, and he won't be beaten to a bloody pulp or tortured.

Instead, Severus will know how deeply he has disappointed his Master - and that would hurt him more than anything physical could ever do.

So when the time comes and Dumbledore orders Severus to kill him, he falls to the ground and, for the first time ever, wails.

****

Severus remembers the letter he found at Spinners End after he fled with Draco from the Astronomy Tower.

Dumbledore wrote that he was sorry Severus was made to suffer his death, and wished that he had been a more competent Master. That Severus owned him, heart, body and soul. Severus lets the tears fall as he continues to read. Then he arrives at the point when Dumbledore wrote that Severus will have a new Master in time. The letter is signed: With greatest respect and admiration, Albus.

Severus shakes his head violently and wipes the tears away. He won't.

****

Severus brushes his fingertips over his neck feeling for the scars Nagini should have left, and there are none. Harry came and has taken care of it all.

Harry easily forgives him for the death of Dumbledore. Harry was also the one to free him from the Dark Lord. And in doing this, Harry has promised Severus everything, if only he would follow him.

Severus yields.

And Severus smirks as Harry twines his right arm around around Severus's waist to grab at the bulge in his trousers, and moves the left arm up to curl around Severus's neck.


End file.
